gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Radiosender (VC)
Die Musik von Grand Theft Auto: Vice City setzt sich aus 103 Liedern unterschiedlichster Stilrichtungen zusammen, die im spieleigenen Radio laufen. Mit über 100 Songs hat sich das Gesamtangebot gegenüber den Radiosendern aus Grand Theft Auto III verdoppelt. Mitwirkende *'Produktion für Rockstar Games:' Dan Houser und Lazlow Jones *'Produktion für Rockstar North:' Craig Conner *'DJ- und Station-Voice-Texte:' Dan Houser und Lazlow *'Beratung:' Heinz Henn *'Koordination:' Terry Donovan Musiksender Emotion 98.3 miniatur|Das Logo von Emotion 98.3 * Foreigner - Waiting for a Girl like you * Kate Bush - Wow * Squeeze - Tempted * REO Speedwagon - Keep on Loving you * Cutting Crew - (I Just) Died in your Arms * Roxy Music - More than This * Toto - Africa * Mr. Mister - Broken Wings * John Waite - Missing You * Jan Hammer - Crockett’s Theme * Night Ranger - Sister Christian * Luther Vandross - Never too Much Datei:GTA Vice City - Emotion 98.3 (Rev. 1) Full radio Fever 105 miniatur|Das Fever-105-Logo * The Whispers - And The Beat Goes On * Fat Larry’s Band - Act Like You Know * Oliver Cheatham - Get Down Saturday Night * The Pointer Sisters - Automatic * René & Angela - I’ll Be Good * Mary Jane Girls - All Night Long * Rick James - Ghetto Life * Michael Jackson - Wanna Be Startin’ Somethin’ * Evelyn King - Shame * Teena Marie - Behind The Groove * James Mtume - Juicy Fruit * Kool & The Gang - Summer Madness * Indeep - Last Night A DJ Saved My Life Datei:GTA Vice City - Fever 105 Full radio Flash FM miniatur|Das Flash-FM-Logo * Hall & Oates - Out Of Touch * Wang Chung - Dance Hall Days * Michael Jackson - Billie Jean * Laura Branigan - Self Control * Go West - Call Me * INXS - Kiss The Dirt (Falling Down The Mountain) * Bryan Adams - Run To You * Electric Light Orchestra - Four Little Diamonds * Yes - Owner Of A Lonely Heart * The Buggles - Video Killed The Radio Star * Aneka - Japanese Boy * Talk Talk - Life’s What You Make It * The Outfield - Your Love * Joe Jackson - Stepping out * The Fixx - One Thing Leads To Another * Lionel Richie - Running With The Night Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PS2 Full radio Datei:GTA Vice City - Flash FM PC Full radio Radio Espantoso miniatur|Das Radio-Espantoso-Logo * Cachao - A Gozar Con Mi Combo * Alpha Banditos - Alpha Banditos - The Bull Is wrong * Tres Apenas como eso - Yo Te Mire * Eumir Deodato - Latin Flute * Mongo Santamaría - Mama Papa Tu * Mongo Santamaría - Me And You Baby (Picao y Tostao) * Machito und seine Afro-Cubans - Mambo Mucho Mambo * Unaesta - La Vida Es Una Lenteja * Lonnie Liston Smith - Expansions * Irakere - Aguanile (Link derzeit tot) * Eumir Deodato - Super Strut * Xavier Cugat und sein Orchester - Jamay (Link derzeit tot) * Benny Moré - Maracaïbo Oriental * Tito Puente - Mambo Gozon Datei:GTA Vice City - Radio Espantoso Full radio V-Rock miniatur|Das V-Rock-Logo * Twisted Sister - I Wanna Rock * Mötley Crüe - Too Young To Fall In Love * Quiet Riot - Cum On Feel The Noize * The Cult - She Sells Sanctuary * Ozzy Osbourne - Bark At The Moon * Love Fist - Dangerous Bastard * Iron Maiden - 2 Minutes To Midnight * Loverboy - Working For The Weekend * Alcatrazz - God Blessed Video * Tesla - Cumin’ Atcha Live * Autograph - Turn Up The Radio * Megadeth - Peace Sells * Anthrax - Madhouse * Slayer - Raining Blood * Judas Priest - You’ve Got Another Thing comin’ * Love Fist - Love Fury * David Lee Roth - Yankee Rose Datei:GTA Vice City - V-Rock Full radio Wave 103 miniatur|Das Wave-103-Logo * Frankie Goes to Hollywood - Two Tribes * Sigue Sigue Sputnik - Love Missile F1-11 * Gary Numan - Cars * The Human League - (Keep feeling) Fascination * Blondie - Atomic * Nena - 99 Luftballons * Kim Wilde - Kids In America * Tears for Fears - Pale Shelter * Corey Hart - Sunglasses At Night * ABC - Poison Arrow * A Flock of Seagulls - I Ran (So Far Away) * The Psychedelic Furs - Love My Way * Animotion - Obsession * Spandau Ballet - Gold * Thomas Dolby - Hyperactive! * Romeo Void - Never Say Never Datei:GTA Vice City - Wave 103 (Rev. 1) Full radio Wildstyle Pirate Radio miniatur|Das Wildstyle-Logo * Trouble Funk - Pump Me Up * Davy DMX - One For The Treble * Cybotron - Clear * Hashim - Al-Naafiysh (The Soul) * Herbie Hancock - Rockit * Afrika Bambaataa und Soul Sonic Force - Looking For The Perfect Beat * 2 Live Crew - Get It Girl * Run-D.M.C. - Rock Box * Mantronix - Bassline * Tyrone Brunson - The Smurf * Whodini - Magic’s Wand * Zapp & Roger - More Bounce To The Ounce * Grandmaster Flash & the Furious Five - The Message * Kurtis Blow - The Breaks * Man Parrish - Hip Hop, Be Bop (Don’t Stop) Datei:GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Full radio Talk-Sender K-Chat miniatur|Das K-Chat-Logo Gäste: * BJ Smith * Claude Maginot * Gethsemanee * Jezz Torrent * Mandy * Michelle Carapadis * Mr. Zoo * Thor Datei:GTA Vice City - K-Chat Full radio Vice City Public Radio miniatur|Das Pressing-Issues-Logo *Moral *Öffentliche Sicherheit *Positives Denken Datei:GTA Vice City - Vice City Public Radio Full radio Videos Datei:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 1 (Rev. 1) Datei:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 2 Datei:GTA Vice City - All radio stations Part 3 (Rev. 2) MP3-Player miniatur|Das MP3-Player-Logo Der MP3-Player ermöglicht es PC- und Xbox-Nutzern, eigene Lieder ins Spiel einzubinden, indem sie die Musikstücke, die sie hören wollen, in einem bestimmten Ordner ablegen. Wählt man später beim Spielen den Radiosender „MP3-Player“ aus, ertönt die eigene Musik aus den Lautsprechern. Dabei schienen die Entwickler zu übersehen, dass es den MP3-Player 1986 noch gar nicht gab. Eine Kassette, die im Auto abgespielt wird, wäre demnach die bessere Lösung gewesen. VCN miniatur|Das Senderlogo In Downtown findet sich ein Hochhaus, das die Aufschrift „Eight Ten VCN“ (VCN = Vice City Network) trägt und die Sendezentrale eines Nachrichtensenders darstellt. Man kann das Gebäude betreten, um zum Start- und Landedeck mit einem speziellen VCN-Hubschrauber zu gelangen. Von hier aus ist es – im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes – nur noch ein Katzensprung zu einem speziellen Easter Egg. In den Spieldateien befindet sich ein Ordner, der die Bilddateien für das Optionsmenü „Sound“ bereithält. Hier lässt sich neben den Logos aller anderen Radiosender auch das VCN-Logo ausmachen, das rechts abgebildet ist. Trivia Einige Lieder wurden in Neuveröffentlichungen aus dem Spiel entfernt (außer in der Steam-Version (Stand: 24.September 2018)): * „Aguanile“ von Irakere * „Bark at the Moon“ von Ozzy Osbourne * „Billie Jean“ von Michael Jackson * „Looking for the perfect Beat“ von Afrika Bambaataa und der Soulsonic Force * „Rockit“ von Herbie Hancock * „The Smurf“ von Tyrone Brunson * „Wanna be startin’ something“ von Michael Jackson * „Wow“ von Kate Bush Weblinks * ! Kategorie:Spielfehler Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia